


What Colour Today?

by distrqcted



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: Aged up (18-19), F/M, I’ve never written a fic before have mercy, M/M, None of them remember playing superheroes for the stories convenience, Tags are probably wrong but who cares, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distrqcted/pseuds/distrqcted
Summary: Why did no one else remember? Why did he have to be the one cursed?Well, somebody remembered. And it’s not who Kenny expected at all.





	What Colour Today?

KENNY’S P.O.V

Every time Kenny died, nothing changed. No one remembered, everyone just went on with their lives. He himself, couldn’t spot anything different with his body at first. No way to show his friends that he would always return. But one day, someone remembered.

It was summer, everyone was studying, working or enjoying their break. During the day, Kenny joined them, hanging out with his friends. But at night, he don his Mysterion suit and would sneak out the window of his apartment. He was lucky he lived on the top floor of the 8 story building, after all, it was an easy climb and to the roof from his room. Kenny shared the apartment with his friends Craig and Token. Of course, being a rich bitch Token could’ve chosen some much nicer. But growing up with the two other boys let him know that they’d probably burn down the building without a responsible person there.

Now he wasn’t a child, stuck living with two broke alcoholics, he actually had some money for himself. He bought a good quality suit, and some tools for his job. A grappling hook and some rope seemed to be what he needed most of the time though. 

 

When Kenny started, Mysterion was just supposed to be a friendly neighbourhood hero, stopping shop robberies and all. But one night, he heard on the police radio he gained when he was arrested for public intoxication at 15, that there was some ‘super villain’ at the bank. Kenny has obviously rushed over, arriving seconds too late. There were people inside and the place had gone up in flames.

Before rushing in, Kenny asked a police officer in his Mysterion voice, “What’s the guy calling himself?” He didn’t expect them to know, but it could help. “Chaos. Professor Chaos.” The officer stated, eyes fixed on the blaze. Without thinking, Kenny rushed in, guiding people out. Of course, when he assumed the job was done he heard a noise. A child’s crying. Right at the back of the bank too. So he ran, trying his best to ignore the heat of 1000 suns glaring down upon him. 

After minutes of searching, Kenny decided he must’ve imagined the noise. Why would there be a child in the back of the bank anyway? He thought to himself. As he made his way back to the front, the doors were jammed shut. He tried the metal doorknob, the heat radiating off it burning his hand. 

Falling back in pain, Kenny felt himself becoming lightheaded. He knew this would be another death to add to the count. Maybe he could stay dead this time, god he hoped so. He began to cough, his lungs trying their best to inhale what oxygen was left in the air. The coughing turned to wheezing, as he finally blacked out. 

 

 

The the next morning, he woke up in his bed as expected. Kenny dragged himself out, his whole body aching, and walked into their living room. Craig was already awake, and watching the news. Craig. Watching. The. News. Damn the fire must have been bigger than he realised. “Oh hey Kenny.” He gave a small smile and waved, listening to the reporter on the news. 

“Good morning, welcome to the 9 O’Clock news. Boy do we have some stories today folks.” The newsreader smiled cheerily, obviously faking it. “The bank burnt down last night. It’s a miracle no one died in the incident. But from what we’ve heard, a new super Villian is in the loose, and I don’t believe we’ve seen the last of him. He is calling himself ‘Professor Chaos’. If you have any information please contact the police immediately. Now, on with the weather..” 

 

BUTTERS P.O.V

Last night had been a success in his eyes. He was now known as some super villian who could take you out within a moments notice. In a way, Butter’s was glad no one died. He may be evil, but he couldn’t have that shouting at him in the back of his mind. There was one man though, dressed in purple like a superhero, cape and all. Butter’s had seen him run into the building, but never come out. Oh well, that’s the last!

 

Today, Butter’s was going to ‘hang out’ with Kenny round his place. It was about 11 and he had packed a small bag of things, and walked up the stairs of the apartment building. Funnily enough, they managed to get the same place. But he had the bottom floor, whereas Kenny got the top. 

Butter’s knocked lightly on the door, and moments after it was opened by a worn out looking Kenny. Something wasn’t right though. “Hey Leo, you gonna stop staring soon? I know I’m handsome and all-“ Kenny jokes, which shook Butter’s out of his trance. 

They were on the couch together, talking about what they normally did. Like shows, work, relationships and such. Kenny has managed to drag the topic back to his ‘beautiful features’. Well he wasn’t wrong, but Butter’s could never admit that. “..all seem to dig my lopsided smile and my ‘ocean blue’ eyes.” He laughed, but that’s when it clicked for him. “Oh, how’d I not see that before? “ Kenny looked quite confused, which was understandable. “Your eyes Ken, they’re not blue.” 

“No? My eyes have always been blue dude.” He raised an eyebrow, before standing up and walking over to his room. Butter’s laughed, “Ya get tired of seeing the same old blue everyday?” Afterwards he followed suit, watching Kenny check the mirror and see his eyes widen at the sight. 

“RED!?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so uh ,, first story !! If this gets attention and people comment that they want more then I’ll make it. Not sure how long chapters will be but I’ll try :)
> 
> Trq x
> 
> P.S YA’LL I WROTE THIS ALL AT LIKE 1AM SO UH IF ANY GRAMMAR IS WRONG OR SPELLINGS IM SORRY-


End file.
